The Things That Bring Us Together
by BBKKGG2
Summary: There is a new class at Hogwarts, supposedly designed to bring the student population together as a whole. But for Hermione its soon to be torture as she is partnered with Draco Malfoy for the entire year to come. Will it stay that way, or will the two learn to get along? Includes DM/HG, RW/LB, HP/BZ and more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot all the rest belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

CHAPTER 1: ARIVAL HOME

When she was young and afraid her parents told her to be brave, be who she was and it will all work out. But now that she is older and far away from them, she has to tell herself to be brave. But that's easier said than done. Especially if you're a witch named Hermione Granger.

It was a warm day, but not overly warm as to be called hot. No, it was just warm. And Hermione couldn't' be happier to be returning to the place she had called home for nearly 7 years now. She was going into her final year of schooling at the magical school for wizards and witches, Hogwarts.

While she was sad to have to leave her loving parents, she was very happy to get back to school. It had all her friends, but more importantly, it held the widest array of books she had ever seen. And boy did she love books. Books of any kind, shape, or size. Though the bigger the better.

As she sat down on the train on platform 9 ¾, Hermione was blissfully listening to her best friends tales of their summers. Harry Potter, yes THAT Harry Potter, was telling tales of scaring his horrendous aunt and uncle, and his cousin Dudley. While Ron Weasley told of his holiday with his family in Australia. His sister Ginny adding parts to his story hear and again when Ron apparently "Told it wrong", as Ginny said.

But Hermione had nothing to tell of the summer, because her summer holiday was dreadfully boring without all her friends being there. For the most part she sat in her garden and read a book, she had read over a thousand times, while her father cooked on the grill and her mother made sure he didn't burn anything. So she sat and listened to their tales and laughed along when fitting.

But it wasn't long before they arrived at the school and were hurrying off the train. Hermione breathed in the air of her home and was delighted to see nothing had changed much over the few months she had left.

It wouldn't stay that way for long, but she didn't know that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE NEW AGENDA

As the doors to the great hall opened students were filled with a delight for the year ahead. And when all the students were seated, and the first years sorted, they all waited in awe for the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore to give one of his legendary speeches.

"Before we begin the feast, every year I give you a speech, and this year won't be any different. As none of us really are different, except we all don't have the same nose, but in reality we are all the same deep down. That is something you shall never forget, for if you do, then you will be alone." He seemed to eye the slytherin table during this part of the speech, " I want to once again remind all the students to not enter the forbidden forest, for it is forbidden, it's in the name. Thank you." A few people chuckled at that, "But I want to inform all sixth and seventh year students of a new class we are having this year. It is called "Foundations for all relationships" and it will be taught by a dear friend to me Miss Bryce Gillian, you will treat her well for this is her first time teaching, especially in a school like this."

Professor Gillian was a petite young woman, no older than twenty-three, and was very pretty. She had very curly blonde hair and when she smiled she had dimples, she almost looked like a smiley little honey bee, but over all she seemed nice and Hermione hoped for the best for the lady.

"Now that I have finished the announcements, let the feast begin." And as Dumbledore finished his speech, food of all kinds appeared on the table and students started digging in.

"Hermione what do you think of the new professor?" asked Harry as he and Ron were discussing her, and Ron was currently filling his mouth with food.

"Well I don't know yet she seems kind, but that doesn't mean she'll be a good teacher, and she is awfully young." Said Hermione mostly speaking the thoughts she was just thinking about moments ago.

"I think she's hot." Said Ron between bites, "It doesn't matter to me whether she'll be a good teacher or not."

Hermione scoffed and Harry rolled his eyes, "Is there anything that matters to you other than a woman's physical appearance Ronald?"

"I like a lady who can cook." Ron replied and confirmed this by taking a huge bite out of a piece of chicken.

Hermione dropped her fork and slid away her plate, "I may just become a vegetarian because of this." And Harry laughed as Ron looked offended and frightened at the thought of giving up meat.

And as the feast ended Hermione could hardly sleep at the prospect of the new class and what it will be about. As she tried to fall asleep it was all that clouded her dreams.


End file.
